


Black Bat

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [5]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Night, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, bat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A black bat flies on Halloween night.





	Black Bat

Night allhallows eve  
shall a common, black bat calls  
at the perfect moon


End file.
